Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Rise of the Dragons
by TheDragonEmperorofDestruction
Summary: Strange this have been happening. Gods are going missing, Zeus' master bolt has been stolen again, and an ancient evil is awakening. Can Percy return the bolt and save the world once again? AU, takes place after last olympian. WARNING: will contain corporal punishment, swearing, and graphic fight scenes.
1. prolog

**Draco: Well I finally have this story up.**

**Drago: he's wanted to put it up for a while.**

**Draco: Yeah I just didn't know how to start it, I was having writers block. **

**Percy: Draco does not own us**

* * *

**Prolog**

_**Percy's POV**_

I walked through the camp on a bright morning; I just finished sparing with some of the new campers, looking for Annabeth. I had been having these weird dreams lately and though she might be able to help. Now, these aren't the normal demigod dreams, I'm talking about crazy, weird, nightmares that would make you pee on yourself kind of dreams.

I walked over to the docks and saw her, I started to walk over but then I stopped and thought for a second. If I tell her she might just brush it off and say that it's just another weird dream and I'd get over it. I just won't bother her with it.

I spent the day doing my regular camp activities. After the sing along I went back to my cabin. When I fell asleep the nightmare started again. In the dream, I saw a white horse, an eagle, and Cerberus fighting some sort of dragon made from the shadows around them with glowing red eyes. I knew that the horse symbolized my dad, and Cerberus and the eagle were my uncles, Zeus and Hades. The eagle dived toward the dragon, but went right through it.

The dragon smacked the eagle with its tail and it plummeted to the ground, it looked like every bone in its body. The horse and Cerberus started to back away, but the dragon knocked them out with one swipe of its claw. Then it turned toward me I tried to run but I was stuck where I was standing. It opened its mouth and a stream of what looked like purple fire and lightning combined rushed toward me.

I woke up to the sound of Annabeth banging on my door. "What's wrong with you seaweed brain? You look like you've seen a ghost." Nothing" I told her "Just a bad dream." She looked at me skeptically, I could tell she didn't believe, but she didn't say anything else. I got dressed and went looking for Chiron. If anyone would know what this dream meant, it was him.

As I walked to the big house I noticed something strange, there was a storm coming, but it wasn't passing around the camp like usual. It started raining lightly; I saw lightning flashing in the distance. I figured Zeus was arguing with Hera again. But then I noticed something strange, the lightning was purple.

Right then I knew that something wasn't right; something bad was going to happen. Then I heard a voice in the back of my head "_Beware the Lord of Nightmare, godling, beware the dragon of darkness._" that's when I remembered my dream and that shadow dragon. I ran to the big house, as fast as I could, I needed to tell Chiron about this now.

* * *

**Percy: Creepy.**

**Drago: I know.**

**Percy: I can't wait to find out what happens next.**

**Draco: R&R please.**


	2. I ride a Dragon

**Draco: **Alright here is the official chapter 1. Also some reviews asked if the rest of the chapters would be longer, and the answer is yes the previous chapter was short because it was a prolog.

**Drago: **Now we start the quest for the-(Gets hit on the head by Draco)

**Draco: **Bad yami, no spoilers!

**Drago: **OK, Ok, no need to get violent.

**Draco: **Alright, who wants to do the disclaimer?

**Annabeth: **I do, the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians belong to Rick Riordan.

**Draco: **Sadly, I own nothing.

**A New Quest**

_**Percy's POV**_

The lightning seemed to get closer as I ran. I ran so fast that I didn't see Grover until I ran straight into him. He shifted under me and gave a pained groan. "Sorry Grover." "It's ok, what's your hurry?" I hesitated to tell him but I knew he would understand so I told him about the dream and how I was going to talk to Chiron about it, and the lightning. Speaking of which, I hadn't even noticed that the storm was directly over the camp now. Some of the other campers had worried looks on their faces, I could tell they knew something was wrong,

"You'd better find Chiron fast" Grover told me as he stared at the sky. With that I continued my search, and then I heard the voice in my head again _"The dark lord is coming, look for the signs." _Signs? What signs?

I finally spied Chiron on my way up the hill. He had a grim look on his face. "Percy, I need to talk to you." "What is it?" His face darkened again "Zeus' Master bolt has been stolen again" "and let me guess, he thinks I stole it?" Chiron looked slightly amused by this "On the contrary, he wants you to find it" I was confused now. "Why doesn't he send the other gods to find it like last time?" "I do not know, I fear something is wrong on Olympus." I was getting ready to ask him why Zeus wanted me to find his bolt, but I was interrupted by an ear piercing scream. I spun around to see where it had come from. _"Yol toor shul!"___Said a deep voice. There was a big bang and I saw that one of the cabins was on fire. It looked like it had exploded. Then, there was an ear splitting roar. "What was that?!" I said, the camp had magical boarders that protected it from monsters and the Golden Fleece that strengthened it was still there. There was another roar, I heard this, whatever it was, but I didn't see it. Then I heard the sound of beating wings and a whoosh over my head. There was another scream and one of the campers yelled "Dragon!" I looked over and saw a big brown dragon land right in the middle of camp. One of Apollo campers asked "How did it get pass the boarder?" The dragon turned its head toward me. _"Joor, zu'u Mahlokah"_ I just stared blankly at it, I had no idea what it was saying. _"You do not even know our tongue, do you? Such arrogance. My master has sent me to test your strength joor. Prepare to die. gron haal hokoron!"_ There was a thundering sound and ground shook. Everyone fell to the ground as glowing chains appeared around their legs. I was shocked to say the least. I guess the dragon saw my expression, because he laughed and said "_Foolish joor, you did not think your friends would be able to help you?"_

Honestly I was. The dragon had so many advantages over me. Especially since flying and I don't go together._** "**__hahaha, prepare yourself joor. For my name will be the last you hear. I am Malokah hear my voice and perish."_ With that he rose into the sky and circled around. _"Yol"_ a stream of fire came out of his mouth and ignited the Hermes cabin. Luckily the cabins had been evacuated after the first one exploded. I reached into my pocket and pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. He started flying toward me, dropping lower and lower, until he was so low that his giant claws would slice right though me if I didn't do something. Use the move my mom told me to use when I fought my first monster, the Minotaur. I waited till it got close enough, then I tried to jump out of the way. Yeah that didn't work. This thing was much smarter than a bull man. He turned at the last second and grabbed me with its hind legs. He started to fly higher. If there was ever a time where I wished my uncle would shoot me down, this would be it. Then he let go and let fall down to camp. If it wasn't for my achilles curse I wound have gone splat the moment I hit the ground. I pulled myself up from the ground and looked for the dragon. I saw him trying the same move again. Once again he started dropping. Then, I remembered something Annabeth told me. The scales of a dragon are almost impenetrable, but the stomach wasn't. As it flew over me I slashed upward. The dragon grunted in pain and crashed right in front of me. From the murderess look in his face I'd say I just grounded him.___"Die joor, yol!"_ He opened his mouth, but no fire came out. The dragon looked as surprised as I did._ "Hmmm? Yol!"_ Still nothing._ "Krosis!"_ I think he's out of fire. But I still need to watch the teeth. Speaking of which. Since he couldn't burn me, now he was snapping at me.

I swung Riptide and missed several times. Even when there weakened, dragons are still pretty fast. I swung again, and this time I managed to slice through one of his teeth. I think it annoyed him more than it hurt. He snapped again and I managed to side step him and get on his neck. He started to flail his head trying to shack me off. I gripped Riptide tight and slammed it into his right eye. He howled in pain as he finally shook me off._"I may dir now joor, but more will come to avenge me."_ He let out a grunt and collapsed, but something strange happened. His body started to dissolve until there was nothing left. I don't know what's going on, I know it's something bad.

**Draco**: R&R please.

**Drago: **This is getting good.

**Draco: **and if anyone wants to suggest a pairing I will take it into consideration.

**Drago: **This is going to start as Perabeth, and then it'll switch to something else.


	3. We get a New Half-blood

**Draco: **Today, no silly a/n just a simple disclaimer cause I'm too lazy to think of something. Annabeth, you're up.

**Annabeth: **Draco doesn't own us

* * *

**We Get a New Half-Blood**

_**Percy's POV**_

It had been a few hours since the dragon attack. The Apollo kids were healing anyone who had gotten burned and others were fixing the cabins that they could. We're lucky that there wasn't any more damage to the camp or the boarder. Chiron told me I should see the Oracle, I told I would help fix the cabins and help some of the injured campers before I did. I held the part of the dragon's tooth that I had cut off, the only part that disappeared. Between the weird dreams and the dragon fight I was completely worn out. I decided to head back to my cabin and see if I could get some sleep. If I didn't I might have collapsed right then and there. When I got to my cabin I placed the dragon tooth on my night stand and lay down on my bed.

As soon as I fell asleep the strange dreams started again. I was dressed in this really creepy looking armor that looked like demons had made it, and a sword that looked similar to the armor, strapped to my back. I was in the place that looked like, what I could only guess heaven. The sky was different shades of red, blue, and purple with a swirling, almost opening in the center. In front of me stood a woman with long brown hair in steel armor and an old looking sword strapped to her side, a man with the same brown hair as the woman but with armor and an axe similar to her sword, and an old man with grayish-white hair, what looked like priest robes and an old sword strapped to his back.

Behind us was a bridge made of whale bones and in front of us was a valley shrouded in mist and fog. The man in the robes yells "We cannot fight the foe in this mist." The woman said "Clear Skies-combine our shouts!" All of us said something I couldn't understand "_Lok Vah Koor!_" the ground shook and some of the mist faded away. A voice echoed through the valley "_Ven Mul Riik!_" the mist that had faded away had returned. "Again!" called the woman. "We can shatter his power if we shout together!" "_Lok Vah Koor!_" "_Ven Mul Riik!_" once again the mist came back. The man with the axe finally spoke "Does his strength have no end? Is our struggle in vain?" the woman told the man "Stand fast! His strength is failing! Once more, and his might will be broken!" "His power crumbles-do not pause for a breath" again we shouted "_Lok Vah Koor!_" This time all of the mist finally was gone. Over the edge of the valley, flew a black dragon with glowing green eyes and scales that looked like scythes. He flew over and hovered right in front of us. I looked at him and shouted "_Joor Zah Frul!_" a blue light came from my mouth and hit the dragon.

It slowly landed, as if he couldn't fly. He looked murderous. He opened his mouth to breath fire, but I slammed my shield in his face and stopped him. The woman ran behind him, he slammed his tail on the ground and sent her flying into a rocky hill. I slashed at his jaw and he snapped at me and bit my shield. I side stepped his head and slashed his neck. He wasn't too happy. He moved back and said "_Fus Ro Dah!_" A shockwave sent me flying into one of the stone pillars holding up the bone bridge. My vision was blurred as I stood up. My companions we fighting the dragon alone and they were losing. It stood on its hind legs, about to finish of the old man. I ran toward him with my sword aimed at his chest. It slammed into his heart. I pulled my sword out of his chest.

Where my sword had pierced his chest started to glow orange and spread like cracking glass. He flailed and yelled "_Zu'u unslaad! Zu'u nis oblaan!_" The orange light from the cracks looked like it was being sucked out of his body. It must have hurt because he roared in pain. Then the scythe-like scales blew off, leaving a disgusting black slime-like remains still flailing. The slime disintegrated and sent a shockwave that pushed me back slightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder. A man with brown hair and leather armor stood next to me. "That was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. They will sing songs of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting."

The people who had fought with me pumped their fists in the air calling "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise!" I turned to face the man again as he told me "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. _Naal Daal Vus!_" everything went dark as the scene changed. I was in the same place, but know I was just watching the people. As soon as the person they called Dragonborn vanished, a kid came out from behind the trees and shrubs. He had black, curly hair, tan skin, and ruby red eyes. He wore a black medieval shirt with gold trim, black leather pants, and a black belt with a gold buckle. You would've thought he was a normal kid, except he had a steel sword strapped to his side. Dose everyone here have a weapon? That and the fact that he had slits instead of normal pupils and a long, jet-black tail, and he looked pissed. His hand curled into a fist and he started trembling. "Y-You killed him." The man in leather armor turned and yelled "Be gone cursed spawn! Sovngarde is no place for your kind!" the boy slowly started walking toward the group of four "You killed him; you took away something I loved. So I think it's only fair to repay you."

The heroes readied their weapons. The boy ran, jumped, and kicked the man in leather armor in the face, causing him to fall to the ground and hit his head on a rock. The woman ran up behind him and tried to slash him over the eye. She must've hit him because there was black blood streaming down from right above his eyebrow. "You _really_ shouldn't have done that!"He growled. She backed away slightly and tried to get away, but he was faster, his tail wrapped around her neck and threw into the valley. He turned around to face the two men and made a pushing motion with his hands. They flew back and hit some boulders and fell to the ground out cold. He pulled out his sword and slowly walked toward them. "This is for my father!" he raised his sword, about strike. "_Naal Daal Vus!_" The kid turned around just in time to be hit with a shockwave that made him stagger. The attack had come from the direction of the man in leather armor.

The boy got back on his feet and looked at his hands, they were fading. "No!" he cried as he disappeared. I woke up to the sound of pounding fists on my door. I got up slowly "coming." I opened the door to find Grover standing there breathing heavily "Dude you gotta come and see this." I followed him to the Infirmary where they were still treating the victims of the dragon attack. Grover led me over to one of the beds. Sleeping on the bed was a kid I hadn't seen before. He had long, wavy, red hair tied in a pony tail with a ribbon and tan skin. He was wearing a black sleeve- less shirt, black pants, black finger-less gloves and black gym shoes, He kinda reminded me of Nico. On the chair next to him was a black, short sleeve, leather jacket, a backpack and a katana in its scabbard. "So why'd you bring me hear?" I asked. Grover scratched his head nervously "Because…well, he's your half-brother." Ok back up a second, did he just say my half brother? "I have another brother?" "Half-brother" Grover said "He was claimed by Poseidon while you were asleep. That's why I came to get you."

This was a bit of a shock. Up until now, I thought Tyson, and Triton was my only, living, half-brothers. Once I got passed the shock, I have to admit, I was a little excited about having another brother. I looked down at the boy lying on the bed again. He was lying still on the bed and as I saw his left arm was bandaged and he had bruises all over his body. "What happened to him?" Grover shook his head "I don't know, came to the big house all beat up and fainted before we could ask him anything."

Grover and I were stirred from our conversation when we heard a groan coming from behind us. "Uhh…where am I?" We turned to see the kid trying to get up from the bed, but falling back down. "Ow," when he looked up and saw us he got a confused look "Who are you guys?" "My name is Percy and this is Grover." "Hey my name's Leo." "So Leo, what happened to you? You were pretty beat- up when you got here." Grover asked. Leo laughed a little "Well that's kind of a long story." He laughed a bit more then grabbed his arm and, looked at it for a minute, then started to take the bandages off. Grover looked nervous "I don't think you should take thoughs off yet." "Relax; I know what I'm doing." Under the bandages were four very big claw marks. "Huh…that cat got me good." He chuckled. This kid amazed me. He was so nonchalant about the wound, as if it didn't faze him at all. Needless to say, I was very impressed. "So how'd you get that?" I asked, pointing to the cuts on his arm. "A Nemean lion attacked me on the way up the hill" "A Nemean lion! You shouldn't be alive." Grover almost shouted. Leo Just laughed again "This little scrape is nothing; you should what I did to that little kitty." He said looking at the sword on the chair.

He reached into his backpack with his good arm. "Dang, I must've used the last of it." He muttered. "You wouldn't happen to have any water on you by any chance, would you?" Grover and I shook our heads. "Never mind" He sat up and started to wave his hand around in circles, until a ball of water started to form. "How'd you do that?" I asked. "I'm a son of Poseidon; I can pull water out of the air." Grover whispered in my ear "Can you do that?" I shrugged my shoulders, until know, I didn't even know that I could. He moved the water over the cuts and it spread over his arm. Slowly, the gashes on his arm started to close, becoming cuts, then scratches, then scars, until his arm looked like new. "I'm not gonna waste my energy on the burses, those will heal by themselves." Leo looked at us as if he expected us to say something "So…what did you guys want anyway? I assume it wasn't just to visit the new kid." "Grover brought me here because I'm a son of Poseidon, too." "Really, cool." "I'll show you around once you get out of here." He started to get up "Well I feel fine now, so we can go" he put on his jacket, hooked his sword to his belt, and slung the backpack over his shoulder.

"What are you to waiting for, let's go" Grover and I just looked at each other and decided to follow. Grover went back to the big house and I gave Leo the tour of camp. Most new campers are amazed the first time they see the camp; Leo just looked as if all this was normal. We ended the tour at the cabins. "Thanks for the tour. I'm feeling a little worn out though so I think i'll turn in for the night." "Ok, i'll see you later than." he went inside, and I turned around to head to the dinning pavilion. But I couldn't get this nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. No matter what happens though, tomarrow is sure to be interesting.

* * *

**Draco:** Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Drago:** Don't forget to review.


End file.
